Recomeços
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Todo mundo merece uma segunda vida. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **XXX Chall Relâmpago do Fórum 6v mestrado pela Kolly

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Capa:** pela twin - link no meu perfil, que finalmente foi atualizado ^^

**Sinopse:** Todo mundo merece uma segunda vida.

**Spoiler: **7 – ignora o Epílogo

**Beta:** yo

**Finalização: **16 de agosto de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Recomeços**

Seus passos ecoavam pelo chão de pedra do castelo. Ele acordara no quarto que fora seu por sete anos na torre de Gryffindor com a sensação de que havia dormido séculos.

Não importava. Ele podia se dar esse luxo agora.

O resto do castelo, porém, parecia que não havia sequer fechado os olhos durante todo aquele tempo. Pessoas, familiares ou não, corriam pelos corredores que não haviam sido tão afetados pela batalha. Os feridos aparentemente foram levados à enfermaria para receber socorro imediato, os mais graves eram levados às pressas para Hogsmead para aparatarem em macas para St. Mungus, mas os mortos ainda não mereciam tanta atenção quanto os vivos, e Harry sentiu-se incomodado com a visão do salão principal como um campo de batalha.

De um lado, os mortos, arrastados e conservados por feitiços provisórios, de outro, pessoas reunidas, falando baixo, comendo sobre as mesas quebradas, as velas apagadas não fazendo muita diferença enquanto a luz do sol invadia o local pelos buracos nas paredes e as janelas quebradas.

Havia um silêncio incômodo no ar. Um silêncio de prece, de morte e de dor. Um silêncio de alívio, mas de muita incerteza e esperança. E Harry não sabia o que esperar daquelas pessoas. Não sabia se queria entrar naquele salão para receber ovações e parabéns por ter destruído Voldermort ou se queria receber pedidos de ajuda, cobranças por mais.

E não sabia se tinha direito de negar o que quer que viesse a ele.

Quase que de forma automática, mudou a direção de seu caminhar. Precisava de ar. Precisava sentir um pouco daquele alívio também. Precisava se situar. Talvez encontrar Ron e Mione ou qualquer outro conhecido que não estivesse atarefado para lhe situar melhor a respeito do que estava acontecendo.

Talvez só quisesse caminhar pelos campos do castelo, sentindo o vento quente do verão ondulando levemente o lago e a grama, fazendo as árvores da floresta proibida cantarem suave, trazendo um cheiro de magia antiga.

A floresta onde ele havia decidido morrer.

E de repente a consciência de que seus pés refaziam o mesmo caminho que fizera mais cedo, em direção ao seu último encontro com Voldemort, o fez se desviar pela segunda vez, indo agora em direção ao campo de quadribol.

Quadribol, uma boa idéia.

Procurou rapidamente por alguma vassoura esquecida entre os armários e os vestiários, o que não foi difícil de achar, e se dirigiu ao campo. Voar era sempre uma boa opção, independente de em que estágio estava a guerra, se ela existia ou não.

Surpreendentemente, porém, havia mais alguém, justamente naquele dia, que parecia achar a idéia agradável também.

Harry localizou vagamente o ponto em meio às arquibancadas, nos bancos mais baixos, mais próximos ao solo. Em um segundo momento, o cabelos loiros brilharam à luz do sol e ele soube de quem se tratava.

Draco Malfoy.

Seu primeiro impulso foi se perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali, sentado sozinho no meio do campo vazio, mas então se lembrou que já não deveria haver desconfianças, não havia mais guerra e não havia mais perseguição. E Draco havia passado por coisas demais, e, certamente, deveria ter um motivo próprio para estar ali.

Como tinha um motivo para estar naquele banheiro, mas ele não sabia.

Devagar, Harry deu a volta, subindo as arquibancadas por trás até estar um nível acima de Malfoy. De forma proposital, desceu os degraus batendo os pés para fazer barulho, de forma que o outro não se assustasse com seu súbito aparecimento ao seu lado. Mas, para surpresa, o loiro não disse nada quando se aproximou.

- Hum... oi. – Harry tentou.

Draco riu baixo, mas não soava como uma risada de verdade. De alguma forma, ele realmente achara graça naquele "hum... oi" de Harry, mas não era alegre. E Harry esperou por alguma resposta ácida ou um "cai fora, Potter" tão tradicional. Mas o loiro continuava em silêncio.

Não sabendo o que fazer, Harry se sentou ao lado dele. Os olhos cinzas ainda ficaram fixos na grama ao longe por algum tempo, e os verdes os acompanharam, reparando que a seca do verão havia castigado o gramado, que estava meio amarelado, e faltando alguns tufos aqui e ali...

- Você vai voar?

Harry pousou a vassoura entre eles.

- Você não?

O loiro negou com a cabeça, voltando o olhar para o campo.

- Você está ferido? – Harry perguntou, um sutil traço de preocupação na sua voz. E Draco riu de novo, do mesmo jeito.

- Não, Potter. Eu estou be...

O "bem" não saiu. O garoto voltou a ficar sério e Harry o olhou com mais atenção. Era visível que "bem" ele não estava. Quantas vezes ele já havia repetido aquela frase displicentemente para que, de repente, ela pesasse tanto?

- Você devia voar. Sabe, estamos saindo do colégio, não é como se você pudesse fazer isso de novo em breve.

- Potter, - e Harry reconheceu um início de irritação em sua voz e soube: algo desagradável viria – eu tenho um campo na _minha_ _casa_. Não é essa a maior das minhas preocupações.

Foi bem menos desagradável do que Harry esperava.

- Você vai voltar para a sua casa? – perguntou, surpreso. Se fosse na casa dele que Voldemort montara seu quartel general por tanto tempo, ele não voltaria. Mandava demolir.

- Eu não sei. – Draco suspirou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, somente respirando por alguns segundos. Depois fitou Harry, repentinamente, quase surpreso por vê-lo ali, e mordeu o lábio antes de continuar – Meus pais devem ver essa questão, em que condições está a casa, se o Ministério não vai tomá-la ou não... Parece que o primeiro julgamento já foi marcado para a semana que vem.

Harry entreabriu a boca, para fechá-la em seguida e engolir em seco. Sem saber, ele tivera o seu alívio. Um alívio talvez mais verdadeiro do que o de qualquer um naquele lugar. Porque agora percebia que no momento em que Voldemort, profecia, guerra, perseguição – seus problemas – acabavam, tantos outros estavam tendo que lidar justamente com as conseqüências daquelas mudanças.

- E onde vocês vão ficar até lá? – perguntou, esperançoso de que aquele gesto de confiança do loiro

- Aqui. – Draco respondeu com um sorriso fraco e certamente triste, e seus olhos brilharam em direção a Harry.

Havia silêncio nesse olhar e havia a confissão de que Draco sabia que mais ninguém entenderia tudo o que Hogwarts significava naquele momento. Não sua casa, como fora a casa de Harry, porque Draco sempre teve uma casa fora dali. Mas um refúgio. Um porto seguro repleto de algumas das melhores e piores lembranças de sua vida, e que, ele querendo ou não, sempre estivera de portas abertas para ele.

E Harry estava, de alguma forma, em muitas dessas lembranças.

- Eu também vou ficar um tempo aqui. Não tenho para onde ir. – o moreno confessou, sentindo que havia mais verdade nessa frase do que havia percebido até então.

- Que bom. Assim podemos voar juntos outro dia, quem sabe. – Draco sorriu para o moreno, erguendo um pouco o queixo e relaxando a postura – Quem sabe eu te dou uma surra.

Harry sorriu, ouvindo finalmente a arrogância de volta completamente na voz do loiro. Levantou-se, apontando a varinha para o vestiário ao longe e logo uma vassoura pousou ao seu lado.

- Por que não agora? – disse em desafio, estendendo a mão para o loiro.

Que a aceitou.

**o0o**

O Ministério da Magia estava um caos.

Praticamente todo o quadro de funcionários havia sido renovado devido a envolvimento com Voldemort, mortos e feridos ou pessoas que ainda estavam sob investigação. Toda essa mudança acarretou que muitos cargos ainda não haviam sido preenchidos, e o serviço – que aumentara – estava acumulado. E, de certa forma, eram dali que saiam as informações principais de tudo o que precisava ser discutido e resolvido no pós-guerra. Por isso, o Átrio do Ministério era um completo entra e sai de pessoas.

Muitas pessoas.

Mas um fato era de conhecimento e aceitação de praticamente todos os bruxos ali: jornalistas podiam ser barrados, office boys podiam ser barrados, familiares de funcionários e ex-funcionários podiam ser barrados, mas Harry Potter tinha passagem livre para todos os departamentos.

E pela primeira vez na vida, ele estava usufruindo disso. Porque, se em um primeiro momento pós a derrota de Voldemort, ele quis somente descansar e não pensar em conseqüências, agora ele _precisava_ saber o que estava acontecendo. O que estava sendo feito, _como_ estava sendo feito e se estava dando algum resultado.

Porque sua vida inteira ele ouvira histórias sobre a forma como a primeira guerra fora resolvida politicamente, e não queria sofrer novamente os efeitos de interesses alheios em tirar os problemas do meio.

Mas, aparentemente, Kingsley era um bom homem, e um bom ministro, e, apesar de não poder dizer que tudo estava correndo tranquilamente, as coisas estavam andando relativamente bem.

Mesmo assim, Harry ia ao Ministério quase todos os dias, só para garantir. Ele ainda não tinha um lugar para ir, ainda não sabia o que ia fazer, mas tinha a certeza de que, agora que estava definitivamente vivo, ele queria um futuro. Com a paz que _ele_ conquistou, ao lado das pessoas que ele escolher, no lugar em que ele se sentir melhor. E ele ansiava por tudo isso, principalmente por companhia, e queria que o dia que pudesse dormir tranqüilo chegasse logo.

E, naquela manhã, o Átrio estava _mais_ movimentado do que o comum, e Harry deu um suspiro cansado, saindo da cabine telefônica e se dirigindo até o balcão de pesagem de varinhas para descobrir o porquê.

- É o julgamento dos Malfoy. – cochichou uma bruxa para outra enquanto uma jornalista tomava notas ao lado.

E isso bastou para que Harry soubesse aonde queria ir naquela manhã.

- Draco! – Harry chamou ao localizar os cabelos loiros em um dos corredores. E sentiu sua garganta apertar quando o rosto magro e pálido se ergueu, revelando profundas olheiras e os olhos sem o brilho a que se acostumara.

- Senhor! – um auror barrou seu caminho, impedindo-o de se aproximar mais, mas o garoto o encarou fixamente por alguns segundos, a mão apertando a varinha por dentro das vestes, e o homem se afastou.

O garoto se aproximou do outro o máximo, tomando distância do auror e falando baixo para não serem ouvidos.

- Como você está? – perguntou, sem se importar com a preocupação mais do que evidente na sua voz.

Draco fez um gesto de negação e abaixou a cabeça. Harry de repente se incomodou com a falta dos olhos metálicos nos seus e o forçou a voltar a encará-lo, erguendo seu rosto com um toque.

- Não faz isso, Potter... – a voz saiu rouca e baixa.

- Onde estão seus pais?

- Já entraram. Estamos sendo julgados separados. – sua voz falhou por um momento – Eu não sei o que aconteceu com eles.

- Eu vou fazer o possível para ajudar vocês, Draco. – Harry garantiu com firmeza na voz e uma certeza que não sentia há muito tempo.

Foi o suficiente para que o loiro parasse de lutar e o encarasse profundamente, um brilho diferente voltando aos seus olhos.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Harry? – sua voz não era mais que um sussurro, mas já não falhava, e o moreno teve que se aproximar mais para ouvi-lo, seus corpos quase juntos agora, e uma mão de Draco prendeu a frente de suas vestes, trêmula, como se tivesse a necessidade da certeza de que ele estava realmente ali – Você... Na sala precisa... E agora... – ele fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça, tentando se afastar, mas o outro o segurou pelos ombros, impedindo o movimento, e a reação do loiro foi permanecer ali, junto dele, sem lutar – Você não precisa fazer isso. Por que está fazendo?

- Eu... Eu não sei... – a voz de Harry também saiu em um sussurro, e ele achava que não conseguiria mais respirar sentindo a respiração de Draco contra seu rosto, as batidas de seu coração quase tão forte quanto as do peito colado ao seu.

E ele entendeu que não precisava mais de porquê ou mesmo de entender qual dos dois que tomara a iniciativa, ou se alguém aprovaria ou reprovaria suas atitudes.

Eles estavam se beijando, abraçados na ante-sala do tribunal, e um era o futuro do outro naquele momento. E eles não tinham nada mais além do toque das bocas, a respiração confusa e o toque sutil entre os corpos antes que aquela nova vida começasse.

**FIM**

**NA: **Cara, acho que é a terceira fic que eu escrevo focada nesse ponto do julgamento dos Malfoys, mas a existência desse julgamento é uma das minhas maiores certezas fora do canon, e são tantas as possibilidades do que aconteceu, que eu simplesmente adoro trabalhar isso *-*

Espero que gostem ^^

Beijos


End file.
